Curse of the Sages
by Mikaa
Summary: Alex, Felix, and Isaac seek to save the world from disaster.
1. End of the Beginning

Curse of the Sage  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1 - End of the Beginning  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I've gotten another neat idea, and I finally found time to write it. This is another post-GS2 story, yet this time, it's not based on sketchy info from late 2002... It is, though, a secondary story, and will be updated from time to time, but will pick up speed after Love Line and the Battle Arenas are done. Thanks!  
  
Please let me know what you think in your review, as I really have high hopes for this story.  
  
And Dragona, please review it, as your opinion is more valued than you give it credit for...  
  
And this is Isaac/Jenna Garet/Mia Felix/Sheba, and I have no plans to change any of them... Unless someone suggests a good idea of who should change and how.  
  
Be warned - Some things in this story are not what they seem...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Everything seemed fine...  
  
Upon his twentieth birthday, Isaac learned of a dark secret - one that had been kept from him: he was immortal.  
  
It had not been his choice, though... The Wise One had cornered him and revealed to him what had happened at Mars Lighthouse three years ago, and that once he reached twenty-five, he would literally stop aging.  
  
At a loss for words, Isaac eventually told his beloved Jenna a week later, after formulating the words to use. Her reaction was one of shock, but to his surprise, she accepted it. His friends also seemed to accept the immortality pretty well, although Garet was somewhat jealous.  
  
But then the worst began to happen. Garet and Mia died together when an avalanche crushed them during a travel to Imil. Then Piers died, sacrificing his life so that King Hydros would not be crushed by the colapsing palace. Sheba then passed away, victim of a rare form of influenza, leaving her lover to live with a heavy heart. Ivan then died of natural causes just before his seventy-sixth birthday...  
  
Jenna's passing was the hardest, not wanting her to go. It tore at him, eating him from within, the rage of loosing his love, and being cursed to live eternally...  
  
Unexpectidly, Felix survived along with Isaac, having retained an appearance of a man of 35. The Wise One determined that some of the power from the Stone of Sages poured into Felix when he threw the Mars Star into the Lighthouse. And then the Wise one informed them of their new task: exterminate all who would abuse Alchemy.  
  
At first they protested; nearly anyone could theoretically abuse Alchemy, they argued. But the Wise One explained his reasoning - certain individuals would bring about the end of the world, and the power of the Stone of Sages could seek them out. Then, once found, the people would be exterminated.  
  
Isaac and Felix, the last of the Igniters of the Lighthouses, were cursed to kill for eternity...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was short... But then, almost all of my first chaps are short...  
  
Sounds sick, eh? Well... Just mind that this is just the first chapter; more to come... And remember - things are not what they seem...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! 


	2. Start of Suffering

Curse of the Sages  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 - The Start of Suffering  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I'm coming around to continue this project, and would first like to say-  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES NOT OWN NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN.  
  
Uh, no, I was going to thank my reviewers:  
  
Rain Child - Sad, but will get sadder... How else would it be an angst? But it'll improve, maybe...  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Hmm... Can't say for now... but he/she will be revealed in the near future... hopefully...  
  
Sorry for the delay for posting this, but I had to attend a special program at EKU for two days... Anywho. The Story!!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac cringed as he slipped under the door. Despite having been degraded to a pile of sand, he still could feel the chill in the air, blowing from the distant Jupiter Lighthouse. Isaac had no idea why they had to slay a whole family in Contigo, but what could he do? Go against the Wise One?  
  
Isaac felt another chill pass his spine, though this time, it wasn't from the wind. To simply slay someone without reason, to do so without their knowing why... It seemed insanely evil. He wasn't that way, was he? Alex and Saturos had been evil; was he doomed to be looked at in their light?  
  
He saw the two soon-to-be-dead targets, a small girl of about five, with short lavender lengths of hair flowing in the chilly wind. The other was a small blonde boy, not even two. And they were the two he was supposed to kill?  
  
He wished that Felix were here, to give him some words, to try to remind him that this was for the sake of the world. But Felix was over at Hisperia, tracking another quarry. If only he hadn't agreed to seperate to save time...  
  
Time... The rest of eternity... To relieve souls of life... To be damned to be a murderer...  
  
The thoughts were interupted as a man and women entered the room. Isaac soon realized that he had missed the chance to kill the two without hurting anyone else. Resigning himself to his cursed life, he swelled into a body, drawing his blade.  
  
He sliced into the man's belly, eyes shut so as to not see the horror on the face of his wife and kids. Withdrawing his saber, he sliced the wife in the chest, blood splashing onto his form, dribbling down his face. He opened his eyes, staring at the kids, the young girl staring at him, almost... as if she saw into his soul...  
  
Tears joining the streams of blood on his face, he walked towards the crib...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix sat at the edge of the village in southern Hisperia. He stared at his gloves, blood soaked and tattered from his brawl with the father of the young girl that he had to...  
  
He shook his head. Thoughts such as those were only going to make things worse, right? And he couldn't blame himself, could he? Afer all, he was doing the will of the Wise One. But what of the thoughts of others...?  
  
He knew that though his friends had known him to be kind and anything but ruthless, the rest of Vale and the nearby villages and towns had a bad inkling of him within their thoughts. Was he doomed to fill those shoes? He had not wanted to work with Saturos or Alex or Karst, but he had to, and now he would be looked at with their stink on him...  
  
He hoped that Isaac would arrive soon, for he needed to talk to someone who had something comforting to say...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Within the northern caves of Imil, a shadow studdied the ancient relics and etchings. The writings were the last documents of an ancient warrior, a man who had achieved immortality via the Stone of Sages. The man told of the reasons that Alchemy had been sealed, and the horrible prices that had been caused by the choice. And the price of sealing it alone...  
  
Knowing of the two warriors who were following the will of the Wise One, the shadowy figure stalked out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was dark... I deliberately left out the slaying of the kids... Political Correctness and all...  
  
I already have the ending in mind, but depending on your input, I may decide to change it. Feel free to offer any suggestions! I like to know what my reviewers think!  
  
Sheba - And ripping off their ideas...  
  
Oh, pish posh. I just want to know what others think... And to see how many think along my train of thought. I'll send those who are right an e-mail telling you if you are right!! The "winners" will recieve special recognition in the final chapter. This "contest" will probably last all through this story, so send away!! I love reviews!!  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Secrets of a Tortured Existance

Curse of the Sages  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - Secrets of a Tortured Existance  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, the last chapters reviews were...er, interesting... Here's what I have to say:  
  
Mr. Jupiter - Uh, it was not intended to have so many die at once, but it was meant to be dark. Very dark. We're talking almost R-rated here. Thanks, though!  
  
Kyarorain - Give you one guess what inspired this story... Seriously, this will be more depressing as I go, but all stories have a good ending... don't they?  
  
Rain Child - No, you're not insane. What's insane is that I can't for the love of me figure out an ending to the Love Line!! AAAHHhh!! Seriously, good guess... And as for reincarnation, just wait... I'll tell in a chapter or two...  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Oh, heck. Go ahead and guess!! If you're wrong, it doesn't matter, although I will know how others interprate the text... Uh, and for the last part of the review... Just wait... You'll see... Don't kill me!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO. NEVER ASK THIS AGAIN.  
  
And now... for that which you wish to see:  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix stared out over the bow of the Ship. Although they had the Teleport ability, they still used the ship. Supposedly, it was to prevent it from being found and abused. Felix figured that the Wise One simply wanted the ship to be seen on occasion all around the world, spreading rumors and myths of its existance. Whatever the case be, they werer getting close to Imil, where their next quarry would be.  
  
He scoffed at that thought. Quarry. More like prey. Or victim. When he and Isaac regrouped after their first "mission," he had hoped that his blonde companion might have some words of compassion... Something to remind him that they were doing this for everyone else... But truth be told, Felix himself had never killed another in cold blood, not even a vicious and ruthless person like Karst. Sure he had thought it, but actions speak louder than mere thoughts...  
  
But he didn't tell Isaac everything that he did. When he learned of his brother-in-law's report of the incident, Felix stopped himself from telling Isaac everything. Sure he told him of how he had to fight the father, and told him that he "took care of her..." But that was only a half truth...  
  
The ship slowed to a crawl, slowly stopping on a shallow embankment. Turning to where the black orb rested, he saw Isaac, his face still showing the signs of tears from his task. Knowing his friend as he did, he decided to not ask what was on his mind.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Watching his friend walk past him, Felix followed, his heart gaining at least fifteen pounds...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They approached the sacred gavesite. It was inevitable. That they would come to this place.  
  
But they weren't expecting him.  
  
He stared at them, using a cloaking shield to hide himself against their sight. He knew that they thought that they were doing the right thing. But he had seen it happen before - the same story. The never ending cycyle. Meaningless destruction. Mindless deaths.  
  
All for a innatainable goal.  
  
He knew of the one who studied the glyphs, learning of the of the secret behind the power. Of the impossiby long struggle of power between two giants - a world of psynergy versus a world without psynergy. But he would soon meet these strangers. It had happened before - to him. He had learned the secret, had learned of how to survive the change. But for a cost far worse than those before him... He stared at the two, knowing what they had done, or rather, lack thereof...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac cursed as the blowing winds stung his eyes, bringing back memories of his... task. He hadn't wanted to do it, and knew then that he would regret it... And he knew that stare that the girl had given him... And realized who they were... And dismissed it as coincidence. Two being reborn was one thing... It was just chance. He considered asking Felix of his... victim, but decided that Felix was as torn up as he was. As much as Garet had harrassed him about being cruel and heartless, he knew that this was tearing Felix up.  
  
But how did he know? Sure, physical signs were a good start, but... What if the power that the Wise One gave him also gave him... telepathy?  
  
No, that was crazy...  
  
He saw the city of Imil rise on the horizon, and saw a figure walking towards them, a small child in his arms. The figure wore a heavy cloak, an attire worn in Imil dating back to when the whole quest began. Although his face was hidden, the child was easily seen - blue hair, pale skin, soft saphire eyes, and an innocence that was unequaled...  
  
And the blood drained from Isaac's face when it dawned on him as to the identity of the child:  
  
Mia, reborn.  
  
That meant...  
  
The kids in Contigo were... Ivan and Hama...  
  
And Felix killed Sheba...  
  
Isaac stared at his partner, who stared back at him, eyes of sheer terror meeting his.  
  
The figure walked closer, staring at them through the hood. And then the figure moved the hood back, revealing...  
  
Alex.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O.o  
  
How many of you understand what the heck I just said?  
  
Sheba - Give them some credit. A few of your reviewers picked up on the kids last chapter.  
  
Yeah, but look at this new guy...  
  
Sheba - Who knew that it was Alex?  
  
Uh, not Alex... The *other* guy.  
  
Sheba - ???  
  
REVIEW!!! And don't be afraid to guess!! Feel free to e-mail me with it if you want!! I want to see how people interprate the storyline... 


	4. Alex Good or Alex Bad?

Curse of the Sages  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Alex Good or Alex Bad?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wow. I got some rather... unusual feedback from that last chapter... And before I go on, I'd like to say that the last chapter went just as I had planned before I got reviews for the chapter before it. And are they really dead...?  
  
Sheba - Yeah... I mean, read the text!  
  
Uh, re-read the last chap, my friend.  
  
Sheba - ???  
  
I OWN NOT GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO OR THIS WEBSITE!!! DOES ANYONE REALLY READ THIS LINE?! DOES ANYONE THINK I OWN THESE?? PLEAZE!!  
  
Sheba - What do you mean, "are they really dead?"  
  
...  
  
Now for the reviews!!  
  
Rain Child - Uh, yeah... And what story got banned?? And what reason did they give you??? And what's creepy is what I'm going to do to Naomi.... Oh, I'm saying thoughts again... Thanks!  
  
Selena - Wouldn't he? He did, after all, seemingly pit the parents of Isaac and Jenna against the crew without feelings... And where did it say that he wished to save people?? Just because he tells them to vacate the Lighthouses?? And if I remember the text that appeared in Sol Sanctum at the beginning of GS1, the Stone of Sages could grant immortality... And the Wise One could probably manipulate the energy anyway... I'm sorry that this story has this affect on you, but I'm glad to see that one of my reviewers is taking the time to write as much as you have. And is Mia truly dead? And check out this chapter!!  
  
Kyarorain - Uh, what? "'Mia' was actually Alex?" Where did you get that?? Alex was holding a baby Mia! And where did it say that Felix killed Sheba? And I try to write things that make people think (something that many stories and movies lack these days...)  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Yeah, both you and Rain Child were right... And are they really killing the others? Where did I say that? Hmmm... but Isaac killing Jenna... There's an idea.... nah. Goes against my current plot...  
  
And with Sheba still asking the same question-  
  
Sheba - What do you mean, "are they really dead?"  
  
I will get to the story.  
  
Sheba - What do you mean, "are they really dead?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix heard the sharp intake of breath next to him as he stared at the form three meters away from him. He had to admit, it was hard not to. To see Alex here, someone that he knew in this changing world... What-  
  
"So, we meet at last."  
  
*What a way to greet a person,* thought Felix.  
  
"I expected to see you, you know."  
  
"How?" inquired Isaac. "And how are you even here?!"  
  
Alex smiled. "When I tried to get the power of the Stone of Sages, I was infused with a surge of energy. Unknown to me, I had gained immense powers. But the Wise One caught me before the power was mine to control. When Mt. Aleph was plunged into the ground, I was paralyzed. I couldn't even turn my head. In a desperate attempt, I tried to teleport away. To my surprise, I found myself inside a cave - a cave in *Imil*." He paused, allowing the thought to sink in. "The cave was one that Mia and I used to visit when she used to teach me. When I was able to move, I found that I was in a part of the cave that I had not been in, due to the lack of light. But I found that because of the breach of the seal, writings and runes were awakened, lit by some form of psynergy. Guess what they said?"  
  
Felix stared, puzzled by the story, with a silent friend by his side...  
  
"They told of a story, written by an ancient adept that had discovered an interesting secret. It seems that at some point at an indefinite amount of time ago, the great civilizations of Weyard were at their peaks. But then the Prox Empire set out to rule the world. Several cultures fell in weeks, but a group of eight pushed them back, hoping to prevent the end of the world. But then they made an error - they sealed alchemy. As the world sunk, most of Prox's lands fell, then others collapsed. When Prox itself was threatened, they sent warriors to find a way to awaken the sleeping power. Can you guess the names of those warriors?"  
  
Felix felt the lump in his throat triple in size. "Saturos and Menardi."  
  
Nodding, Alex continued. "Yes. And they raided a certain chamber to get the keys to the door. Vale. And then two teens were sent after them..."  
  
"...And then the power was awakened," continued Isaac. Felix stared at the Mercurian.  
  
"But... What does this have to do with us?"  
  
"Ah," spoke Alex. "This," he said as he raised Mia a bit, "this is what it is all about. After the power was awakened, the 8 warriors parted ways. Soon, the cycle repeated, and the psynergetic life of the lands were sealed and released. The Wise One then decided to have two warriors kill all of the reincarnations of the 8 warriors, to prevent the cycle. But there was another adept that survived: Alexi. He was the one who wrote the tablets and text that I found. He even tells that we are repeating the cycle yet again, because there is now no way to stop it."  
  
"So, Sheba is now dead," asked Isaac.  
  
"As is Ivan and Hama." Felix turned to Isaac, who seemed to hesitate as he nodded.  
  
"You... *did* it, didn't you?"  
  
"Uh, well..."  
  
Felix looked down. "Then I probably should tell you... I didn't kill Sheba."  
  
Alex paled. "You didn't kill them?"  
  
Felix shook his head. "I teleported Sheba to Lalivero..."  
  
"And I took Ivan and Hama to a nearby settlement, one where two Jupiter Adepts lived..." commented Isaac.  
  
"...And then you came here to...kill her, but wouldn't, would you?" realized Alex.  
  
"And in doing so, may have saved the world," spoke a fourth voice.  
  
The three turned to see a man standing nearby, a trident held within his grasp. Long aqua hair flowed over his azure cape, his cold blue eyes staring at the three "teens" and one baby. "I am Alexi."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I told you so.  
  
Sheba - That was a bunch of-  
  
Oh, pleze. Where did I state that I actually killed them? Just because one told the other that he did? Come on, Sheba. You may be pretty, but your brain needs to be fixed.  
  
Sheba - Oh, really?  
  
[Sizzle] .................................................  
  
Sheba - REVEAL YOUR OPINIONS!! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Alexi?

Curse of the Sages  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4 - Alexi?  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O_o I think Selena and I have turned the Review page into a mini-forum... But that is a good thing, isn't it??  
  
And to comment to my reviewers:  
  
Selena - I do not believe that I ever said that the Wise One was evil, but instead, he was persuing a higher goal, or as a well-known series once put it, "The needs of the many out-weigh the needs of the few or the one." Remember, the world was shrinking whithout the power of Alchemy. But why would he need to prevent it from being sealed? Find out when I do in a future chapter!! [As you can see, I have yet to choose a reason for his actions from a list of options...]  
  
Kyarorain - That he is... But *why* must they be killed? Find out!  
  
Rain Child - But what is the title?? And as for Naomi... Eh, I'll sick my inner deamons at her...  
  
And unless you reviewed after this was posted, I will now ask my puzzled comrade to do a distasteful act.  
  
Sheba - Who the heck is Alexi??  
  
That is what this chapter is for!!  
  
Sheba - ??? Ookayy. MIKAA OWNS NOT GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO OR CAMELOT. FOR IF HE DID, HE WOULD CRUSH THE EMPIRE OF MICROSOFT AND SEND THEM BACK TO THE PC BUSINESS AND THEN TURN TO SONY AND-  
  
[Dusts off Rod of Hisperia] That's enought, Sheba. To the Tale!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac stared at the new figure standing near Alex, puzzled at his sudden appearance. Beside him stood Felix, quiet and as shocked as he was. Alex was staring at the figure as well, the baby Mia nuzzling into his chest.  
  
Across from them stood Alexi, a man whose attire looked Lemurian, but a little more... aged. The trident was a duplicate of the one that Piers was using when he met him at the Jupiter Lighthouse. The face, though, looked like Alex's, oddly enough...  
  
"What do you mean, 'may have saved the world,'" spoke a stunned Alex.  
  
Alexi turned towards the Mercurian, his icy blue eyes staring into his being. "A good question. But I would think that you would like to know *who* I am, wouldn't you?"  
  
Isaac noticed the presence of studdering in Alex's voice. "Uh, Yes, that had crossed my mind..."  
  
Alexi nodded, turning to Isaac and Felix. "Over a period of time long since lost, I was born. I was a native of a culture called Lemuria. At that time, the city was thriving on its trade with foreign lands. But then, Proxian visitors forced the walls of our city shut, sealing the exits and entrances with laces of our Mercurian energies. When I was sent to find out what had transpired in the world years later, I was greeted by a ship of travelers. They were seeking to light the beacons, to restart the powers of Alchemy, which had been sealed at some point during our isolation. Once the power was released, we all parted ways, until a being calling itself "Wise One" stopped me, and demanded that I kill those who would seek to seal the power, to starve the planet.  
  
"For years, I did this, until I reached a small settlement in the north, near the Mercury Lighthouse. I was supposed to kill a child there, but I realized that the child was my beloved, reborn thanks to the powers of Alchemy that infused within their souls. I spared her, but the Wise One appeared, and upon hearing my refusal, he attacked me, claiming that I had sentenced the planet to death. I did not know it at the time, but after he left, I began to sew the seeds of doom for the world. Soon, my daughter left with a group of travelers, and they ended up sealing the power of Alchemy. I then recieved word that she died, apparently at the hands of the Wise One. Furious, I went to his supposed resting ground, in a small village near the center of Weyard.  
  
"I called him out, and he explained that it was my price, my punishment. I had no idea what he meant, but he then told me the tale of why he did what he did. The first generation of the "reborn stage" has to be eliminated, to prevent the cycle from repeating. The only known way to prevent this is to kill the entire generation. At least, it was the only way.  
  
"I found a way to sever the bondage that the souls have with the Elemental Stars. The belief that the Wise One expressed was that the first one's born were the instigators, followed by the "heroes." But unknowingly, when he himself killed the first back in an era long gone, he had established a link with them. The problem, though, is that he channels the power of Alchemy within himself. He is, literally, a *fifth* Elemental Star, and only by destroying him will the cycle be ended."  
  
Alex was breathless, as was Isaac himself. Felix, on the other hand...  
  
"But, the Wise One wants to preserve life..."  
  
"Exactly," replied Alexi. "He does, and by killing the eight or so to stop the shrinking of the world or to prevent its destruction by those who wish to abuse it, he prevents the entire world from danger. Sadly, it has gone too long, but since there have been no deaths yet in this generation, we might have a chance."  
  
Isaac tried to swallow with his dry throat. "What do we do?"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
O_o  
  
Uh... Maybe I went too far...  
  
Sheba - Yep. You are a dead man.  
  
Ah, well... We shall see. Just hope Naomi doesn't read it...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! HE VALUES INPUT!! 


	6. Price of Survival

Curse of the Sages  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 - Price of Survival  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, The Love Line has ended... For now...  
  
Tell Nintendo that I do not own Golden Sun or Camelot or them so that I can get on with my insanity and story.  
  
Here is what I have to say to my... hey, why are there only two reviews?! It was doing so well!! Ah, the curse of a damned life... Wait, that's the story's idea...  
  
Anyway:  
  
Kyarorain - I probably should tell you that names like yours take me usually a month to remember how to spell, so my remembering it in such a short span (about two weeks of constant replying with both this and the forum) is saying something. Feel honored, it's a good thing... Anyway, you did bring up a good question - how does one kill the Wise One? Simple - I dunno...  
  
Rain Child - Uh, my demonic creations aside, what do you think of the story?  
  
And now - to the story!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Wind blowing accross her form, Mia nuzzled next to her father's chest. For some reason beyond her knowledge, the winds seemed to be picking up. Why, she did not know. She did not know the people beyond her sight, but she heard their voices. In fact, they had been keeping her from sleeping, a rude bunch they were.  
  
She glanced at her father's face, curious as to what he was looking at. To her puzzlement, he was staring at something behind her back. His face seemed pale, more so than she had ever seen in a person before. Was this something to do with the other voices? Rude, indeed...  
  
Barely three, she didn't fully understand their thoughts, but she quickly picked up the tones of their voices. They seemed... afraid. But of what? Her dad wouldn't have her out here if there was danger. Then it dawned on her:  
  
they were afraid of her dad.  
  
Yes, that was it. Her dad was invincible, no doubt.  
  
With that thought in mind, she nuzzled against his blue robes, slowly drifting into a sound sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Wise One rested within the walls of what once was the home of the Elemental Stars. True, the Stars themselves were not within the crumbled walls, but they would be soon. And soon, he would slay two Venusians and a Mercury adept. He always did, every cycle, era after era. It was not a pleasent task, but one that needed doing, in order to keep the planet in balance.  
  
He recalled a period once where he did not need to do such a massive task. Then he was just a rock, only aware of his immediate surroundings. And fate being cruel, his resting place had been atop Aleph Mountain when the Lighthouses were sealed, allowing some of the excess energy to infuse with his form, turning him into the rock of wisdom that he now was.  
  
He scoffed at the thought. "Rock of wisdom," indeed. Now they didn't even call it Aleph Mountain, but instead Mt. Aleph, an inferior name to the original, lacking the meaning of the old words. Aleph once meant "Center," and Lemuria was once a place of bussling commerce. But thanks to his lack of knowledge of how the bloodlines were affected by the seal, he himself cursed the world to a damned existance.  
  
He had not realized it until Alexi's daughter had to be slain, for she had learned far more than any other before her. She knew the true cause of the cycle, of how to end it.  
  
But he had to protect the people without Alchemy-influenced powers. And releasing the seal fully would not only damn himself, but the whole of Weyard itself. And the only way to end the cycle would lack a protector to seal the power once it became abused.  
  
So many descisions, so little room for error. He had not the means to decide what to do, for he was tired. Tired of so many meaningless eons of suffering. He longed for the days that he rolled around, driven by the psynergy of the winds, to feel the flow of clensing water, the smooth dust of earth, the heat of the firey sun... Too long has he waited to know such joys again...  
  
But for now, he had to stick to his goals, to save Weyard, no matter what happened to him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
On board a boat bound for the Kalay harbor, a stowed-away Hama secretly thanked the powers of psynergy that she had the powers to hide herself with illusions. She did not know what drew her to that source of energy, or why she allowed herself to go there, but it felt, like something was needed, something missing...  
  
But what?  
  
She did not know, and her impatience was a risk that she dared not expose herself to. Summoning a light sleep spell, she dozed her thoughts, allowing her to think at a slower pace, clensing herself of her childhood "qualities."  
  
Somewhere nearby, her brother was being cared for by the master of the boat, some merchant who was traveling the world. She knew what her "parents" had said to him, but she altered the thougts that he had. Instead of allowing him to leave at a suddon period of catastrophy, he now was going to keep him with him, to train him to be a merchant.  
  
She knew not why she did this, but having read the mind of the one who killed her parents had informed her that a change was on its way, an end to some sort of dilemma.  
  
Without knowing why she did as she did, she dozed off, falling into a light sleep...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
What do you think? Granted, these events took place at the same time as last chapter, but still...  
  
Feel free to guess what will happen! And tell me what you like of this chapter!! I need some input!!  
  
Feel free to e-mail me with comments.  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!! (please?) 


	7. Web of Danger

Curse of the Sages  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Web of Danger  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, here's another chap in this story of darkness. Maybe I should end it soon... Nah.  
  
To the reviewers!!  
  
Kyarorain - Did I put names down? I don't recall doing that... And did you pick up the "father" bit with Mia?  
  
Rain child - Me? Something original?? Wha'd I do wrong? And what's with the songs, eh?  
  
Elemental Adept - Thanks! And I'll try to work on the summery, if I get around to it...  
  
Yuriko the Chaotic Slurpee - Interesting name... Have you beaten GS2 yet? Most of the story should make sense if you have. I can't think of why not, as this story hasn't suffered from my depresion as, say, Love Line... Please keep reading though!!! Thanks for the interest!  
  
Aaaaaaaaaaand now - Disclaimer!!  
  
Sheba - He doesn't own Golden Sun. Go away. But if you still want to read this psyco's work, here it is:  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at the Venusians, pondering what sort of answer that the mysterious Alexi would cook up. Already they knew that they would need to somehow defeat the Wise One, but how does one kill a being of such magnitude? He himself had gone against it, and had paid a price for such arrogance. Glancing at his daughter's nuzzling form, he feared leaving her alone in this world. Alone, if they died...  
  
A sudden dread creaped upon him. "Wait. If I understand this, our predecessors slayed generations before us. But... What happened to them?"  
  
Alexi stared at the ground. "They were killed usually after the third generation when a group of people learned of their strategy."  
  
Alex felt the blood drain from his face. "Does the entire original generation need to die to save the world...?"  
  
His blue "ally" shook his head. I do not know, and believe me, I sympathize with you. But the only way we can protect Mia and the rest of the world is to destroy the Wise One. Only then will the cycle be over, and peace allowed to reign in."  
  
"So," spoke Felix, "when do we leave?"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hama stared at the apature before her. The mouth of the cave was well hidden behind a veil of illusion, placed there in an age long since past. Though she had never ventured there, she knew what layed beyond the fake foilage. Someone had laced the walls with psynergetic psycic messages, telling where the roads went, where each led to. And this cave led to a chamber deep below the village of Vale. Where the signals were coming from, the need, the urge. She did not know what it was, but was determined to find out.  
  
Crawling up a short incline, she cursed the limitations of her childish body. She wished that she had a body of an adult, if only to make the travel go faster. Running at full speed, hunger began to creep upon her. Having not eaten since the boat landed at Kalay's harbor, she was beginnig to succumb to the effects of starvation. Turning to the walls, she notice the existance of some vine-like plant crawling all over the cave, ceiling to floor. One glance at it kept her from tasting it, but she knew that she would need to eat soon, or...  
  
She shook her head, purging the thoughts from her head. She needed to get to her goal, to see what it was that needed to be fixed, what the need was. Intuition told her that a being of great power was ahead, but for some reason, she sensed *two* powerful creatures ahead, both of them dwarfing the signal she got from the man that killed her parents, but one was... everywhere...  
  
And it dawned on her that some of that power surged through the wall, no not the wall, but the vines...  
  
Gasping as she realized what laid ahead of her, she didn't even have time to scream as the vines engulfed her small form...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
O_o  
  
Okay, this was a filler chapter, largely to tide everyone over until I get back from my journey back to Georgia for the 4th... Won't be able to write again until Monday... Bummer... Maybe I should stay... Nah.  
  
More will be revealed, as I know that I left a *lot* of things hanging here...  
  
Sheba - Please Review, or I'll send this viney thingie after you.  
  
[Squeezes Sheba Pwushie] I wuv Sheba Pwushie!  
  
Sheba - ^_^U 


	8. Ghosts from the Past

Curse of the Sages  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8 - Ghosts from the Past  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac moaned as sleep left his mind, drawing him to the smells and sounds of a morning in Imil. Long it had been since he stayed overnight within the snow-filled town. In fact, the last time was when Garet and Mia had their first born...  
  
He rubbed his eyes, wishing that he had his friends with him, to see their smiling faces. To see his beloved, to sit and stare at the stars all night... For the tenth time that month, Isaac cused the "gift" that the Wise One had granted him.  
  
Standing up, he turned to see the surroundings. Long had it been since such beauty awed him, so long has darkness surrounded him. A tear fell down his cheek as he took in the sights. Off in the distance, an ice sculpture stood, perfect in its creation. A likeness of Mia, the piece of art was one of the few that represented their group that still existed. In fact, the stature looked... lifelike...  
  
Turning, he strode to Alex's house, wanting to get underway before he cracked under the strain of the beauty.  
  
"Isaac?"  
  
He stopped at the sound of that voice. That voice... The last time he heard that... Was a week before she died...  
  
Whirling around, the statue walked towards him, its angelic face all too familiar...  
  
"What's wrong, Isaac? Is something wrong?"  
  
"M...M..Mia.. How?"  
  
"It's OK, Isaac. I'm here. I'm real."  
  
"B..but how are you alive..?"  
  
She stared at him, looking at him... almost... As if she saw through him...  
  
"Isaac, I wish that I could tell you... But you would never believe me. I came to tell you that Jenna is waiting for you."  
  
His eyes widened. "Jenna is alive?"  
  
She giggled, a sound that was sweet music to his ears. "Yes, she waits for you in Vale. If you want, I can show you a portal that leads to Vale..."  
  
Nodding, he embraced her. "Mia, have I ever told you how much I loved your company?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. It was when your son was born. Let us go, shall we? Jenna was ancious."  
  
Turning, he walked with her, tears flowing over a wide smile.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex kissed his wife Mai, the grandaughter of Garet and Mia. He had a deep feeling that this would be the last time that he saw either her or his daughter, but then, it didn't go as deep as the need to save the world. And if he saved the world, he would save the children that his daughter and her daughter would have.  
  
Looking at her for a long time, he walked towards the inn, intent on finding Isaac, Felix, and Alexi. Despite the fact that the ancient warrior shared his appearance with Piers, Alex would bet that the man had his bloodline traced back to either himself or Mia. How long had this cycle run its course? How many other times did the immortal warriors try to do what they were doing?  
  
Staring ahead of him, he saw Felix and Alexi approaching, puzzled looks on their faces. Where was... His face paled as he realized what must have happened: Isaac was missing.  
  
"When did you notice?"  
  
Felix shook his head. "He was supposed to get you over an hour ago."  
  
Alex stared at them, thoughts turning to the previous attempts to save the world. Had this happened before? Was there a way to find out?  
  
A small figure ran up to him, grasping his leg. "Daddy, where's ta man with dirt hair?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't know, Mia..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Isaac embraced Jenna, letting his mind drink in the sensations of being with his beloved. Thoughts of the attempt of saving the world were replaced with thoughts of her.  
  
He never noticed the increase of vines along Vale's streets...  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
O_o Maybe I am making too many "fillers..."  
  
Sheba - Well, considering that you just had an emotional breakdown, a cat rub against you for five minutes, and were holding that plushie of me for a good hour...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Well, here is my commentary to the reviewers. I'll probably keep doing it this way (at the bottom), since I am doing it in Icy Blaze as well. Come to think of it, this was how I originally did it with Rise of Darkness... Oops, I digressed...  
  
Kyarorain - Beleive it or not, but I knew what you were asking. As for Jenna, Picard/Piers and Garet, well... Maybe this chapter will suffice... And add more questions. I just hope someone tries to send a guess as to what the heck is going on. Oops... here I go again... And where is Hama??? And what is with the vines in Vale? Hehehe.  
  
Selena - You're back! Another constant reviewer!! And as for the action, just hope that my mp3 of the Copy X battle from Mega Man Zero is still working, as that is my source of writing for the "foe" in this story... Thanks!!!  
  
Rain Child - O_o You traveled more than I did?! Ack! But look at it this way - just visit my house, I'll transfer the game to your game, then I'll fight you when you get to lvl 50 or so. And pigs will fly. And I'm the ruler of earth. Seriously, what do you think of the story thus far? And what of this chap? heehee... 


	9. Temptation

Curse of the Sages  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9 - Temptation  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix swore as he searched the inn. Having split up to find Isaac, the trio had combed the area several times, only to find just his belongings. He even left the teleport jem, which made it even more confusing. Without it, he couldn't go too far, yet somehow he had. No signs indicated that he left the town, and footprints were barely visible with the falling snow. The only thing they told was that he went to a cave at the back of town, and thanks to the snow, the ice was covered with enough to still show the prints.  
  
But upon his investigation, Alexi hadn't found anything, except that a small vine-like plant was growing there, something that had never existed in the icy lands before. That aside, no existance of Isaac could be found.  
  
But where had he gone? IT made no sense; why would he leave before the mission? And without his gear? Unless...  
  
...something transpired during his walk.  
  
But only one set of footprints were found near the cave, so who or what could have done it? He heard a figure moving behind him, and dismissed it, trying to see if Isaac left a note or something in his belongings.  
  
"Felix..."  
  
A chill ran down his spine, sweat down his face. He knew that voice; he knew it all too well. Turning about, he saw Sheba standing there, her face gleaming like it did when she was twenty five. But... He was there when she died, wasn't he?  
  
"Felix, you're not shocked to see me, are you?"  
  
He didn't answer, instead trying to figure out what she was doing here. It seemed like a dream, but he was awake, was he not?  
  
"Felix, don't you know me?"  
  
He almosed spoke, but something here didn't seem right. She was beautiful, perfect in every way. But she was sixty-seven when she passed away. How was she...  
  
She reached forward, grasping his hand, stroking it. "Felix, please hold me. I'm afraid."  
  
Afraid? Of what? There were no monsters here, and only the disapearance of Isaac. His thoughts were soon replaced by the smooth stroking of her hand, soothing and soft. He felt his head grow lighter, drinking in the sensations.  
  
No, this was wrong. She was gone, buried in Vale. How was she here, and younger?  
  
And yet, it was refreshing. To see one who knew him, one with whom he could express himself.  
  
"Felix, can we go home? I miss Vale."  
  
Vale... Home... With Sheba...  
  
"Uncie Fewix! Daddy wants you!"  
  
The voice of young Mia snapped his mind, drawing himself from her influence. Looking at her, he saw her simply fade, vanishing from his sight. His chest grew tighter as he lost her again, loosing her to something he couldn't help.  
  
Turning to where Mia stood, he walked out, puzzled by Sheba's role in this...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep within the caves near Vault, a lavender haired child was dangling in the air, her form wrapped in the arms of the vine-looking Savior. As had happened every time he was released since his birth, he had grasped the lavender haired child, holding her until the nearing end. Already he had two towns saved, and even one of the warriors that had awakened him. But she served another purpose: the way out of the door.  
  
He would increase her powers ten-fold, then she would unknowingly set the events in motion to release him from his prison.  
  
His efforts to ensnare another of the warriors had failed, but he knew that it was only a matter of time until he had them under his power.  
  
And then he would save the world, purging the lands of war, hate, and violence...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
Sheba - Care to explain why I'm pathetic?  
  
...  
  
Sheba - Well?  
  
Sheba...  
  
Sheba!!! [leaves]  
  
Now that she can't hurt me, here is my response to my reviewers:  
  
Kyarorain - Answer somethings? Nice guess, though! Expect your name to be posted at the final chapter! Thanx!  
  
Selena - Yay! And what do you think of these events? Confusing? Wait till the next chap!  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Yahooo!! A cookie!! [munches]! Well, I haven't seen Inu-Yasha, but I think that this one might reveal a bit! Thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - Thanks for the positive feedback!  
  
Next time, I'll remember to say that I own not Nintendo or Camelot, for I forgot to do it last chapter! And next time - Alex and Felix discover a deadly secret...  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!  
  
!!!  
  
Sheba - Here, Mikaa... [holding Trainer's Whip]  
  
AAAHHH!!! Sheba Pwushie! Save me! 


	10. Discovery

Curse of the Sages  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10 - Discovery  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex brushed the loose strands of hair out of his eyes, still dazed from his recent encounter. It still seemed a dream, for there was no explination for it.  
  
Mere moments before, a woman had appeared to him, asking him to come with her to Vale, to visit the paradise that now existed there. But his instincts forbade him from reveling in the thought of being in her presence, for it was impossible. She had died years ago...  
  
"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaadddyy!"  
  
Turning about, he saw Mia, running towards him. Her hair flowed behind her, like a river at spring time. Behind her flowing river of hair walked Felix, his face one of shock and sadness.  
  
It was the same look he had on his face...  
  
"Mia, go see if mommy needs anything."  
  
Still staring at Felix, Alex didn't see Mia run into the house, intent on finding out what had happened to Felix. It didn't take a scholar to realize that he had a visit from someone close to him as well. He was showing all the same signs that showed a person was depressed, feeling empty. Why would seeing a vision like that cause such symptoms?  
  
"Hi, Alex. You needed to see me?"  
  
Even his voice was shakey. That wasn't good.  
  
"You saw someone, didn't you?"  
  
For the first time since he walked out of the inn, Felix showed a face of something other than depression: shock. "How..."  
  
"I saw... someone as well."  
  
"Was the person close to you?"  
  
Alex paused to consider his answer, "In a way... I suppose the person you saw was?"  
  
Felix simply nodded, apparently still dazed. What could possibly cause such a thing to happen to them? Mercury's Might, this was confusing! Why was this happening? Vale was never a paradise, and the person he saw was long since dead, so how was this happening? Then he made the connection.  
  
"Felix, did the person-"  
  
"It was Sheba..."  
  
Alex's eyes widened, now worried that there was more than he was about to guess. "Did she try to get you to go to Vale?"  
  
"Yes, she did. How...?"  
  
"Because the person that visited me wanted the same thing. You don't suppose that Isaac went, do you?"  
  
"It would make sense. But, why would anyone want us to go to Vale?"  
  
"I dunno. This is too much." A tear streaked down his face, "Whatever it is, it sure is good at tormenting people... If Mia hadn't happened along when she did... I would've gone."  
  
"Same here. Hey, where's Alexi?"  
  
Alex wiped the beads of water from his eyes, "He wanted to check out the vines in the cave down the river. Something about them radiating waves of Jupiter psynergy."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Alex stared at his friend, wondering if Felix was considering ending it, or going to Vale... "What?"  
  
"The people we saw were dead, right? Maybe they were illusions created by that plant!"  
  
It made sense, no doubt. But there were a few flaws with it:  
  
"But why would it want us to go to Vale, and how did it get here?"  
  
"Maybe it feeds off the mental energies, I don't know..."  
  
Felix silence convinced Alex that there was nothing left from his thought. But there was sense in what he saw... Maybe if they went to Vale to have a look...  
  
"Let's go get Alexi and go to Vale. Maybe we'll find Isaac and answers."  
  
Nodding, Felix walked towards the cave, all the while Alex pondered the woman he saw. It had been eons since he saw her, having lost her long before he was taught by Mia. How had this creature known of her?  
  
Looking at the cave from a distance, Alex noted the vines that hung from the walls, extending to the surrounding mouth of the cave. How had it grown this far in so short a time...? And if he hadn't known of it before-hand, he would have thought that she was within the cave... And he was certain that Alexi wasn't there...  
  
"Felix, go get the gear and teleport gems. I need to tell Mia and Mai something. Meet me outside the village in about ten minutes."  
  
Nodding Felix walked off, and Alex made his way to his house, intent on having his wife and daughter stay at the Mercury Lighthouse, away from the tempting visions offered by the vines. And then he would go to Vale, and hopefully he and Felix would solve this.  
  
And find out how the creature knew of his mother...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
And after saying that I do not own Golden Sun, I'll talk to the reviewers:  
  
Selena - Thanks! I hope to eventually start making my chapters longer, but at this point in time, it's a chore to get them up in time to keep everyone's interest intact. Oh, well. Thanks again, and I hope this one is good too! Isaac/Sheba and Mia/Jenna!  
  
Rain Child - Try printing them out or something. Ya know, why doesn't someone release a cart for the GBA that allows you to download text files or html files to allow you to read them on the go? That would make the world so much easier...  
  
Mary666 - Hopefully, it will improve... Thanks!  
  
Kyarorain - Hmm... The eye... Maybe I'll have Felix stab him with a giant spear with a fire-heated point... Wait, that was in the... Was it Illiad or Odyssey? I forget... Anywho, thanks!  
  
Gay Witch - This might allow me to end it soon, bringing all points together. Thanks for the input!!  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Nice guess, but if you look, that isn't the Wise One. I can't say anything else, due to my attempts to make suspense, but you will be recognized for your guess at the end!! Thanks for that input! [munches on cookies]  
  
And now, if Sheba will do the honors:  
  
Sheba - REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! 


	11. Savior Revealed

Curse of the Sages  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11 - Savior Revealed  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I'm confused. Why is everyone thinking that the Wise One is behind this?? Since when does that ball of rock ever have vines growing out of him?? And why did Hama sense *2* power signatures in the cave? Oh, well... Enough rant.  
  
Reviewers -   
  
Selena - Uh, are you refering to Love Line? If so, could you review that story when you get the chance? I'd love to hear your thoughts on that story. Thanks for the info on Homer, too... And what is the Felix-in-Prox sydnrome?? Tell me what you think of this chapter too!  
  
Kyarorain - You are doomed. The chapter titles are not the same, only simmilar. But they were deliberately named that way... And as far as seeing if Isaac is ok, well...  
  
Gay Witch - It shall...  
  
Rain Child - Type the Isaac/Jenna into a nicely written mini-essay and send it to me! I'll put it on my bio page!!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA DOES OWN A GAME CUBE AND DREAMS TO WRITE THE FIRST GOLDEN SUN NOVEL, BUT HE DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN OR NINTENDO. IF HE DID, THEN HE WOULD EXPIDITE THE GAME CUBE/THRID GBA GOLDEN SUN.  
  
And now - the show! Cuz, you asked for it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Arriving near the entrance of Vale, Alex was stunned to see that the village was rather quiet. Even when he had visited decades ago, it was filled with more activity than now. Houses were lit, signaling that villagers were within the walls, but none traveled outside. And apparently not for a long time, given the sheer ammount of rampant overgrowth. The plants looked familiar though...  
  
He took in a sharp breath as it dawned on him that those were smaller variants of the vines in Imil. Radiating from the plants were low levels of Jupitarian energy, intensifying as the plants neared buildings. And after seeing his mother, he knew that without a doubt, the villagers were snared in the visions.  
  
But how had this happened? And what could do something on this scale? The Wise One was far too neutral with his powers to do something on this scale, so what was it? Almost all Jupiter adepts lived in Hesparia or in the areas near Contigo, so what had created this... monstrosity?  
  
Noticing a door open, he dove behind a fence, Felix kneeling to his left. A teenage blonde walked out, a brunette holding his hands. It didn't take Felix long to realize who it was, given the sudden intake of breath. And that meant that it was Felix's grandson. But why the sudden intake of breath?  
  
"She's supposed to be dead..."  
  
Alex stared at his comrade, pondering that statement. "Dead?"  
  
Before Felix answered, Alex began to realize what the creature was: Somehow, the vines projected images of lost loves or family, and somehow controlled them. But why would anything want to do something on this scale? It made no sense; the people under the influence, if he was any example, they weren't able to think for themselves.  
  
So what could they do? The creature could always bring the villagers to attack them, and there was no way of knowing if the immages could be "killed." The sudden intake of breath broke his train of thought, and he turned to stare at the latest figures to immerge from a house:  
  
Isaac, Jenna, Mia, and Garet.  
  
What was this?? How had the creature replicated *them?* It then occured to him that Isaac would constitute a much larger ammount of power to influence and keep controlled...  
  
Looking around the rest of the town, he noticed that others had begun to exit their homes, filling the streets with people and images alike. *Probably some kind of defens,* he mused, *given the sheer ammount of Jupitarian powers around here... But where is Alexi?*  
  
Summoning what little telepathic ability he had learned from Hama before her demise, he fed these thoughts into Felix, hopeful that he had an answer.  
  
*That's a good question. Wouldn't he be here...?*  
  
Surveying the area, he noticed the increase of vines near a cave behind the old weapon smith's house. He recalled what Ivan had said when he found the cave, that it seemed to have had a purpose once. The theory was that some kind of massive plant had inhabited it, only to be killed off somehow.  
  
Alex was willing to bet that this was the same plant. The question was - how?  
  
Deciding to go have a look, he walked behind the various buildings, leaving Felix to watch the disturbing display of zombie-like behavior. No doubt now that it was indeed the vines that caused the illusions, and given the sheer ammount of power required to do such a stunt, the Wise One was obviously under the spell of this creature...  
  
Stepping into the cave, he noticed that the tendrils gleemed with moistness. A closer look showed that the moistness was intstead blood, probably from whatever poor creature or soul wandered into here before the plant wanted them to. The powers of the creature were admirable, and impressive. But that didn't answer the question: "Why was it here?"  
  
Further into the cave, the plant engulfed even the floor, forcing to step on the green-grey roots. He had hoped to avoid such a scenario, but apparently he wouldn't be able to. Besides, if the thing could control the minds of an entire village, it could just as easily read his mind at will.  
  
Seeing a lit chamber ahead, he hurried his pace, curious as to what could be lit here. He soon regreted it-  
  
-for within the massive cavern covered in vines, stood Alexi, a malicious grin on his face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix was eyeing Jenna and Isaac when the village noticed him.  
  
Almost as if timed to do so, the entire village turned towards him, dark looks in their eyes. REalizing that they didn't want him to join their little collective, he drew his blade, hoping that they wouln not come closer while he had it drawn...  
  
Of course, they didn't stop. Not that he expected them to...  
  
Standing his ground, he watched the figures close in, hopeful that Alex was having better luck.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Alexi, pondering why he was here. Was he under the influence of the plant creature, or was there something else?  
  
"I knew that you would come here after your dear ally. What a pity that you did all of this for nothing. Now I'll have to destroy you to complete my mission..."  
  
Alex's eyes widened at this revelation. "What mission?"  
  
"To purify the world of death, hunger, evil, and darkness. To unite everyone under an age of peace. I am the Savior of the World."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
Well, that explains and confuses some more...  
  
This will be my last update until Saturday (at the earliest), since I will be under the influence of pain killers due to the removal of my wisdom teeth tomorrow...  
  
But still send REVIEWS!! 


	12. Sacrifice

Curse of the Sages  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12 - Sacrifice  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, I've been gone awhile from this story... Blame Icy Blaze, which had my full attention until I began reading a story I found called Changed Spirits. Anyway, now for some overdue responses to reviews:  
  
Selena - YAY!! And go Mia/Jenna Isaac/Sheba!! I'm looking forward to the review for this chapter!  
  
Rain Child - Actually, it's Piers/Jenna, since they flirted so much.... J/K!!! Anyway, what do ya think of this chapter??  
  
Kyarorain - More about that little joke in this chapter... :-) Let me know what you think!!  
  
Gay Witch - Alexi was in one of the earlier chapters (He first appeared in "Alex Good or Alex Bad") and was given a "history" in the chapter "Alexi?" The Savior first appeared in Web of Danger, and was given a name in "Temptation." Check out the last chapter, "Savior Revealed," to further understand his powers...  
  
...  
  
That's it??  
  
Oh well... Since Sheba's out hunting for a boyfriend, I'll go say that I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, AND WILL HAVE WORDS WITH ANYONE THAT THINKS THAT I DO.  
  
Now that I have that crap out of the way, on to the story! :-)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex stared at Alexi, pondering that statement. "Savior?" What was he talking about...? Was he behind the vines, or were the vines influencing him?  
  
"You know, Alex, this is sort of ironic. I have your ancestor to thank for being in existance."  
  
Alex stared at the ancient "Mercurian." What was he...?  
  
"It was eons ago, back when the cycle of the Lighthouses was initiated. Your ancestor sought to create a being that could purge the world of death, hunger, fear, anger, hate. Upon his summoning, I was created, and within mere hours, had saved countless beings in three cities. But a group of eight sealed me by locking the powers of Alchemy, locking me within a deep cave, limited in power. Fortunatly, I captured one of them, and used her to unwittingly release me from my prison. But fate was cruel, and I was sealed again. This cycle continued, with the sealing of Alchemy always coming after I saved half the world. But now you have found me long before I expected. I had to stall you long enough to save at least one of you. Even though I saved one of you, I have to kill your partner, for once someone manages to shake off the savings, they are immune... But first things first: Goodbye."  
  
A flash covered Alex's view, blinding him despite his raised arms. Once the blast of light faded, he removed his hands, finding himself in Imil...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix swore as he countered Isaac's blade, still shocked that neither Garet or Jenna had joined his foe in battle. It had been mere minutes since Alex vanished and he was swarmed, but for some reason, only one of the adepts in Vale had attacked him. Whatever the reason was, it was disturbing to fight his brother-in-law.  
  
Isaac had maintained the offensive the whole time, constantly throwing a barrage of sword swipes and shards of dirt at him. He had countered every shot, but for every shot he countered, twice as many soon appeared, as if Isaac was being fed power from some unknown source. It was only a matter of time, Felix thought, before he succumbed to the blows of Isaac. And he had the feeling that Isaac wasn't in the mood for talking...  
  
He cursed as Isaac swung at his head, barely able to block the blow...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Still uncertain as to how he ended up in Imil, Alex walked forward, uncertain as to what he would find. The village was just as he remembered it: chilly wind from the northeast, nice layer of ice on the houses and walkways, icy river, children running in the frosted grass. And Mia standing before him...  
  
He felt the blood drain from his face as he realized that who he saw was not his daughter, but the Mia who taught him the ways of the clan, of how to heal wounds. But how was she alive? She had passed on years ago...  
  
But there she was, standing before him, her eyes sparkling with the light reflecting off of the while blanket covering the ground. Her robes were just as they were when she taught him, long blue layers of warmth covering her pale skin, a soft giggle emminating from her porceline face...  
  
But she was dead, wasn't she?  
  
Abrubtly, the vison wavered, and Mia was soon standing beside Alex's parents, with hers just behind them.  
  
Shaking his head, he gripped his hair, ready to pull it out as he closed his eyes. It didn't make sense! They were dead! They were dead!! THEY WERE DEAD!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai held her daughter as the vines crawled towards the Mercury Lighthouse. She knew that Alex had wanted her to go there to keep them safe. But apparently it had followed them, determined to engulf them. And if she hadn't known better, the vines had crawled directly from the caves towards them, passing every house along it's course. What did this thing want?  
  
Holding Mia close to her chest, she ran into the lighthouse...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alex shook his head, opening his eyes. Before him was not Alexi, but a massive vine-like lump, easily twelve feet high. And without straining his mind, he knew that this was Alexi.  
  
"Damn you, Alex! I had hoped to save your life! But you leave me no choice! Submit to my powers or I shall kill your wife and child!"  
  
Fear crept into his being as he heard the ultimatum. He knew that Mai and Mia would never stand a chance against this thing, and Felix wouldn't last long on his own. But what was there to do? They couldn't seal the power of Alchemy, and let this thing regenerate...  
  
Summoning all of his energy, he charged his body with enough psynergy to destroy the core of the creature.  
  
Light surged from his form as blackness claimed him...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
...  
  
How's that for a cliffhanger?? HA!!  
  
Now that I finally made a chapter for this story, please review!! This is almost done!!  
  
REVIEW!! 


	13. The Choice

Curse of the Sages  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 - The Choice  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai ran up the stairs of the Airie, running from the vines that were practically on her heels. She had cast several freezing spells onto the things, but they only succeeded in stalling it. It would be only a matter of time before they reached her and Mia.  
  
Where was Alex, she wondered. She hoped that she would see him soon, hopeful that he would save them from this thing. Her thoughts were quelled as the vines suddenly rose, reaching to grab her. She screamed as they reached for her and Mia-  
  
-and stared in silence as they suddenly dissapeared. Unsure as to what happened, she slowly walked to Imil, confused...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix felt the fatigue growing within his being, and knew that his time was near. He had been battling Isaac for a good while now, and felt his arms turnning to pudding. He wondered what would happen to the world without him being there, what would become of the living creatures...  
  
Isaac was charging at him, the blonde's sword held for a head strike. Bracing for the end, he yelped in shock when Isaac suddenly dropped to the ground. He rushed to see if he was fine, and his face soon filled with horror. Isaac's eyes were rolled up in their sockets, his muscles limp. He looked around, and noted that there were only a few other people in town. Those he saw were in the same condition. He noted that Mia, Jenna, and Garet were also gone.  
  
He walked amongst the bodies, looking for the body he feared to see. He soon found it, and cradled the body in his arms. Tears ran down his cheek as he held his grandson...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Blackness. Emptyness. The sound of dripping water.  
  
Alex awoke within the cave, unable to see. He considered teleporting out, but his body was drained. He couldn't even stand, but instead sat on his knees. He yelled for Alexi, hoping that maybe there was a real Alexi here...  
  
"There was, eons ago..."  
  
Looking into the void, Alex searched for the voice that spoke to him. "Wise One! Where...?"  
  
"The creature you saved was an ancient being created long ago by a man named Alexi, created to benifit the world. Sadly, the creature twisted it's purpose. Instead of aiding people, it sought to take control of their minds, letting them believe and see the illusions that it formed. I had to seal Alchemy to stop it the first time, and in doing so killed Alexi's daughter, the first of the creatre's victims. I could have saved her, but it was the price that Alexi payed for his choice.  
  
"Everytime Alchemy was released since, the so-called Savior sought to fulfill it's goal. Everytime it did, I sealed it as three adepts sought to fight it, only to be cought in it's grip. Normally I would save them, but I discovered that they would eventually try to unleash Alchemy again. Then the problem of the descendents arose, and I had to have the near-immortal adepts slay them.  
  
"Your generation was the first to disobey me. This was also the first time that the creature sealed me withim the Star Chamber. I was able to free myself in time to save your being from being wasted in that blast. The Savior was powerful mentally, but a single blast at it's core would've killed it.  
  
"I did save you, and for a good cause. You're wife and daughter worry for you."  
  
Alex stared into the blackness, pondering what the Wise One said. "Can you resurect everyone that the Savior killed?"  
  
"I could, but that depends. In order to save them, you would need to give up your power of the Stone of Sages."  
  
Alex couldn't believe his ears. "Take it! Save them!"  
  
"Are you sure that is what you want, Alex? You will die if you do, as an old man."  
  
"If I grow old with Mai, then sure."  
  
"And what after that, Wise One?" asked a slightly familiar voice. Alex stared at an approaching light, held by... a little girl? No, he knew this person... Hama...?  
  
"I will guard the powe-"  
  
"I know of your wish to rest, Wise One. The powers are no longer threatened. The world will be at peace once you revive Vale and Vault. You can rest once that is over."  
  
"There is more than that, Hama. My knowledge will have to be passed on..."  
  
"I will take it, and pass it on to my children."  
  
Alex waited as he listend to the conversation, wondering what was happening.  
  
"Very well."  
  
Suddenly, Alex felt his being hit with a surge of energy, and suddenly felt his body stronger. What?  
  
"You have been charged with the energy and strength that you had when you reached the age of twenty. Live a long live, Alex. Hama."  
  
The light that lit the caverns was suddenly quelled, and a sharp scream could be heard.  
  
"It is done. Hama, live a long and healthy life. Be sure to pass this on to your children, and your children's children. May you live in peace."  
  
Alex soon felt his body lifted growing light...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Felix and his grandson helped the citizens of Vale back to their feet. Sometime after his grandson was revived, he heard a voice in his head, telling him the events that transpired. Not sure of what else to do, he dedicated himself to living in Vale, to help shape the town into a real town, shedding it's protective nature.  
  
Sighing, Felix smiled at the thought of letting future generations live a life free of having to guard a useless mountain...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mai waited in her house, still shaken by the creature that tried to kill her. What was that thing?  
  
She nearly jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to see Alex, little Mia in his hands.  
  
She rose from her chair and proceded to hug her love, with little Mia joining in. For a good ten minutes, they held each other, simply glad to just be with each other...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Deep within the rocky cavern of the Chamber of Stars, a massive rock sat, having reached inner peace at last...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, the title didn't make much sense? Well, go back and take a look at the choice that Alex made. It was all I could do to make a title...  
  
This is easily the final chapter in this story, as Forever Friends will probably become my next story that will be extended.  
  
Here is the commentary to the reviewers:  
  
Empress Dotdotdot - Here is the first review that you sent:  
  
"Ah. I get it! Alexi is controlling the Wise One in order to "save" the world... The Wise One didn't want the lighthouses lit in the first place because he knew Alexi would be released! Alchemy was unsealed, hoewever, freeing Alexi, who then took control of the Wise One and attempted to end the constant Lighthouse cycle so he wouldn't be sealed away again! He "saved" Isaac and is trying to "save" Alex, who in turn sacrificed (for good?) himself to stop Alexi, letting himself be swallowed in illusion in an attempt to destroy Alexi from the inside out.rnrnOr I could be completely worngon that one. XD Well, anyway, keep writing! I can't wait for more!"  
  
(Love the notification system!) You were nearly dead on... What do you think of the finale??  
  
Rain Child - Read the whole thing, and tell me if I have any plotholes!! What do you think of this chapter??  
  
Kyarorain - The line was saying that the Savior had to kill Felix in order to save him, since Felix resisted and shook off the main kind of savings. The death caused by those who have been saved is due to the length of time that they were influenced. One of those neural net/bonding/fusing thingies... What do you think of this as an ending?  
  
Selena - The end is here!! And soon Forever Friends will be extended!! What do you think of this ending?? Jenna/Mia Sheba/Isaac forever!!  
  
Sheba - MIKAA OWNS NOT NINTENDO OR GOLDEN SUN  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!!  
  
And that's a wrap, folks! 


End file.
